1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to building construction technique, and more particularly to a building construction system and method of use for preparing building walls of greater strength and resistance to ground motion.
2. Description of Related Art
The following art defines the present state of this field:
Schilger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,602,467 describes a building panel which can be used for either walls or floors. It comprises a thin shell unit of reinforced, monolithic cement material having a large, planar outer face and an inner face interconnected by parallel end edges and parallel side edges. A plurality of stud members are partially embedded in the inner face of the cement shell, these stud members being parallel to each other laterally spaced from each other and being fabricated of about 15 to 25 gauge galvanized steel sheet. This steel sheet material is shaped to provide a web portion with one longitudinal edge of the web being shaped to lock the stud within the concrete shell and the longitudinal edge of the web remote from the concrete shell comprising an L-shaped flange defining the outer surface of the stud member to which a finished panel may be attached. Channel-shaped metal beam members connect the ends of the studs.
Schilger, U.S. Pat. No. 4,885,884 describes a panel used as a building component. It comprises: (a) a plurality of C-shaped sheet steel channel beams each having a central web and an inner and outer edge flange, said inner flanges having cuts therein at longitudinally spaced locations to form upwardly projecting lugs and said beam members being parallel to each other and laterally spaced from each other; (b) form work panel members resting on the outer faces of the inner flanges and extending between the beams, said form work panel members being held against said flanges by parts of said projecting lugs being bent around the edges thereof, with the remaining lug portions projecting outwardly between adjacent form work panels and (c) a thin shell reinforced cement panel formed on said form work panels with said remaining projecting lug portions being embedded in the cement material, thereby forming a reinforced building component.
Ruiz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,717 describes a structural building module having first and second upright cast structural members. Each of the first and second structural upright members include a wall portion and a roof portion. These structural members are initially supported on erection pads such that the wall portions are upright and the roof portions project toward one another such that the roof portions can be joined together. After joining the roof portions a structural base is forming in situ by casting. The structural base is attached to the wall portions of the structural members by entraining into the structural base, attaching members projecting out of the wall portions near their edge.
Ruiz et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,414,972 describes a reinforced structural member for connection to a building panel, such as a prefabricated building panel used to construct walls, floors and roofs of a building. The reinforced structural member is a two-piece assembly comprising a structural member and a reinforcing member. The reinforcing member is fastened to the structural member such that a plurality of projections extending from the reinforcing member engage the building panel. The reinforced structural member is especially adapted for use with composite or cement materials, such as concrete. The reinforcing member substantially reinforces the structural member, while the projections of the reinforcing member securely embed within the concrete building panel. A U-shaped track, having projections which embed within the building panel, also may be used to brace the reinforced structural members relative to each other and to the building panel.
The prior art teaches wall construction systems and methods. However, the prior art does not teach that such a wall system may be constructed so as to efficiently transfer force and movement between major elements of the structure. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.